


13x10 Coda - In the act of becoming

by FunnyWings



Series: Wayward AF [1]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: 13.10 Coda, 13x10 Coda, Canon Universe, Gen, Kaia's POV, Wayward Sister's Coda, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyWings/pseuds/FunnyWings
Summary: Excerpt:She doesn’t have a name.She doesn’t have a name because the things in her world click, and shudder, and squelch when they die. The people are good at hiding, and even better at picking sacrificial lambs. She had been chosen since childhood for the monsters to chase, given weapons and training so that she could replace the one who came before her. She doesn’t have a name, because she isn’t a person, she is a warrior.The other her, her name was Kaia.





	13x10 Coda - In the act of becoming

**Author's Note:**

> There are spoilers for the episode.

She doesn’t have a name.

She doesn’t have a name because the things in her world click, and shudder, and squelch when they die. The people are good at hiding, and even better at picking sacrificial lambs. She had been chosen since childhood for the monsters to chase, given weapons and training so that she could replace the one who came before her. She doesn’t have a name, because she isn’t a person, she is a warrior.

The other her, her name was Kaia.

She doesn’t remember the first time Kaia came to her world. She was chosen because she is powerful, and she knew the moment she saw Kaia that she was powerful too, in a different way. Seeing your own face staring back at you is nothing less than frightening, but it was easy for her to keep her distance from Kaia. See, the monsters chased Kaia too. They couldn’t tell the difference between the guardian of the people they hunted and the sad girl from another world who ran and ran and never fought back.

She had let them chase Kaia in her stead. She knew her old teachers would have called her selfish if they knew, but she was tired. She wanted to rest.

She had two jobs in her world: protect her own, and feed the beasts. Feed them, and they leave the children alone and sometimes they even give up the chase for a little while. There were always people from other towns and villages that had been exiled and wandered the forests waiting for death. She was there to deliver them to a swift end, and hope for mercy in return for the people she was born to protect. The girl Kaia had saved, she had tried to stop her from keeping her town safe and that was unforgivable. She had crossed the strange golden door to exact her revenge.

But now… now she is breathing in the air of a new world, while Kaia, the girl she had watched and hid from, lay dead in her own. Eventually, Kaia’s body would be found and mistaken for hers. Her town would pick another guardian. She smiles and lowers her hood from her face. For the first time in her life, she’s free.

She walks past strange homes that are large and obvious and impossible to hide in. She recognizes each object and finds the names come to her, even though all are thoroughly unfamiliar. Road. Car. Cat. Garden. She shakes the words loose from her head and keeps walking, enamored with a new world seemingly free of the terrible dangers of her home.

She walks and walks until she stops. There is a broken in window, blinds drawn down but not shuttered. Inside sits five women, and her heart aches for wanting to know them. She frowns at this strange reaction, and even more at the word that tugs itself loose from the recesses of her mind. Family. She blinks, getting closer to the window, drawing her hood up as if she were to go into battle. Her heart beats faster as she gets closer and closer until…

As fearsome as she is, she has never seen hatred in someone’s eyes before. She is a shadow in the window, but this girl she had tried to kill knows she is there. As the girl stares her down, she knows that this is the girl destined to kill her. Claire, a thought provides for her softly, almost reverently. Claire will not move against her now, she knows she is no match yet and she is still aching from the death of Kaia, the other her. But someday soon, she knows reckoning will be at her feet and she can’t quite find it in herself to care. Without being certain why, she knew she would die at Claire’s hands a thousand times before going back to the Bad Place.

She slips away as quickly as she came, and wanders lost in thought. She doesn’t have a name. She doesn’t have a name, but the longer she thinks about it, the more she finds she needs one.

Perhaps she takes it as a thank you or perhaps as an apology. Perhaps she takes it because she wants it, and a name of her own had been denied to her in exchange for a life of endless horror and service and duty. And perhaps she takes it because it calls to her like an itch under her skin, like a battle yet to be fought or a promise not yet kept. Whatever the reason is, she chooses.

The other her, her name was Kaia. It's a good name.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, Claire and Kaia broke my heart a little bit, but I'm going to hold onto the idea that the original Kaia is coming back (mind meld or not) so... anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
